A graphical user interface component (sometimes referred to as a progress bar, or status bar) and individually or collectively referred to herein as an indicator and/or a progress/status indicator can be used to convey a status of a task, operation, or process (a “task”). By way of example only, a progress/status indicator may be provided in the form of a slider bar that moves from a starting position towards an ending position and the task may include a loading of a web page, a file download, a download or installation of a computer application, or a transfer of data. The position of the progress/status indicator may be updated dynamically as the completion status of the task changes and/or the indicator may explicitly convey the status as a percentage of the task being completed. In some cases, where a progress/status indicator is not indicative of a percentage completion of the task, an indeterminate-type indicator may display a discrete amount of a task completed, such as a number of pages printed so far.